Parce que tous est terminé
by Larosenoire77
Summary: One-Shot Parce qu’on ne sait jamais qui sont vraiment les gens. Parce que parfois, on ne comprend pas ceux qui nous entoure, et on perd tous."j’ai provoqué toute ses morts, C’EST DE MA FAUTE" "- Ne dis pas cela s’il te plait. murmurai je la voix casser "


**Mon premier one shot, je ne sais pas vraiment si vous aimerez, laissez moi des reviews.**

**La Rose Noire**

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous est a JKR sauf l'intrigue.

Résumé : parce qu'on ne sait jamais qui sont vraiment les gens. Parce que parfois, on ne comprend pas ceux qui nous entoure, et on perd /HP

* * *

Parce que tous es terminé

Je ne l'ai pas regardé, pourtant durant 6 ans j'ai passé mon temps a l'observé pour agir au moment ou il s'y attendrait le moins. Et aujourd'hui je n'ai pas sut le regardé, je n'ai pas vu ses yeux emplie de larmes, son teint pale, ses yeux cerné.

Jamais je n'aurai penser que j'aurai aussi mal, aussi peur.

Je l'ai trouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il regarde le ciel. Les épaules secouer de sanglots. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour réconforté les gens. Et encore moins mon ennemie de toujours. Bien que ma vision des choses est changer durant son absence. Je m'approche doucement j'ai peur de se que je vais voir. Après tous, pourquoi pleure t il ?

« Harry, est ce que ça va ? »

Ma voix est douce se qui me surprend, mais je ne suis pas le seule. Il se tourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillé.

« Que fais tu ici, Malefoy ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Tu n'es pas avec tous ses gens qui font la fête, tu es tous de même le héros du jour.

- Tu parles d'un héros ! j'ai tué des gens, pour que d'autre vivent, j'ai perdu toute les personnes qui était pour moi ma famille. Comment puis je faire la fête alors que je porte la mort de tellement de gens !

- Tu nous as sauvé, il y a eu des pertes ses vrai, mais le monde va se reconstruire dans la sécurité...

- Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de mage noir, qui tentera de prendre la pouvoir. D'une certaine façon je suis heureux pour vous, mais moi je suis mort en même temps que mes parents, mon Parain, Dumbledore, mes amis. Je n'ai plus rien a part cette célébrité que je hais encore plus qu'avant. Je n'ai pas choisit mon destin, je n'ai pas choisit ma vie, j'étais l'enfant de la prophétie, et aujourd'hui qu'es ce que je suis ?

- Tu es un adolescent comme les autre, avec certes un passé plus noir que les autres. Mais croit moi, tous cela ta rendu plus fort.

- Oh non ! ça ma détruit et les gens continue de me détruire en me disant que je suis un héros. Si j'étais un héros, je n'aurai pas laisser les gens que j'aime mourir. J'ai simplement eu une put**n de chance de me*de. Et aujourd'hui ça suffit. J'en ai marre. J'aurai peut être du laisser Voldemort me tuer. Cela m'aurai soulagé. Oh me regarde pas comme ça !

Harry voyait bien dans mes grand yeux gris que j'étais effrayé par ses paroles, mais il avait besoin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et j'étais la impuissant face a sa douleur. Je voyais ses yeux émeraude s'embrumer de larme a chacune de ses paroles et de sa colère. Le vent soufflait. Juste un petit effet de sa magie en colère et en désordre dans son corps. Il était secouer de sanglot, et de colère. Tous cela le rendait instable. Je le savait comme lui le savait et pourtant je restais la a regardé le héros du monde sorcier ce détruire par la magie. Je ne pouvait rien faire, a par essayé de le calmé. Mais comment faire ?

J'essayai alors de lui parlé :

- Harry, il te faudra du temps, mais tous iras mieux...

- , mais comment veux tu que j'arrive a aller mieux quand je sais que j'ai provoqué toute ses morts, C'EST DE MA FAUTE !

Un éclair zébra le ciel accompagnant ses quelques mots

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, s'il te plait calme toi.

- Je suis incapable de dormir, ni même de manger sans que l'envie de vomir ne soit présente. Les cauchemars hante mes nuits, et qu'es ce que je peux faire contre cela. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Rogue était aussi aigri, et aussi dur. Mais il m'a au moins appris une chose, c'est que le passé ne s'oublie pas. Même pas lorsque toute les épreuves son terminé. Qu'es ce qu'il me reste aujourd'hui, hormis ce titre de « sauveur du monde sorcier », « héros de guerre ». Je leur en foutrait moi !

Je ne savais quoi lui dire, pour moi il était tellement plus, mais je ne pouvais rien dire.

- J'ai seulement été une arme, juste une arme. Es ce qu'on ma demandé mon avis avant de me désigné comme le « sauveur, l'élu ». Non, je n'étais même pas conscient de se qui se passait lorsque Voldemort a décidé de ma vie. Il a tous détruis autour de moi, tous. Et aujourd'hui, je suis le seul debout, regardant l'aube se lever. Peut être aurait il fallu que je meurs avec mes parents. Mais d'un certain coté, il y a des choses qui régissent notre monde que l'on ne contrôle pas. Mais ils auraient au moins put me laisser le temps de grandir avant de me jeter dans la gueule du serpent. Qu'ai je fait a se monde pour qu'il m'en veuille ainsi en me prenant tous se que j'avais. je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi seul qu'aujourd'hui .... J'aimerai que le soleil ne se lève jamais pour moi...

Il était dos a moi, lorsque je murmurai cette phrase la voix casser par mes larmes.

- Ne dis pas cela s'il te plait...

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. C'était Potter après tous. Mais tous se qu'il me disais me rendais triste me touchant en plein cœur. Comment n'avais je pas pu voir cette souffrance se poids qu'il gardait sur ses épaules toutes ses années. Les morts plus nombreux chaque années le détruisait peu a peu. Et moi, qui continuai a l'insulté juste pour qu'il me voit, juste pour me sentir existé.

- Personne ou bien très peu , se sont soucié de moi durant ma vie. Je n'étais que « L'Elu » rien de plus. je n'ai jamais été un adolescent. J'aimerai te poser une question Malefoy ?

- Draco !

- Pardon ?

- Appelle moi par mon prénom, parce que vu les circonstances c'est la dernière fois que tu le feras.

- Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

- Parce que ta magie est instable, que tu es instable, et que tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps. C'est ce que tu voulais non !

- Je sais que tu ne comprend pas...

- C'est toi qui ne comprend pas ! Harry cela fait 6 ans que je t'observe, que j'essaie de comprendre, mais tu es bon acteur. Jamais tu n'as laisser paraître que tu souffrais. Toujours rieur, même tes yeux ne te trahissais pas. Aujourd'hui je vois que tous cela n'étais qu'une façade, comme la mienne pour te protégé. Es ce que tes amis le savaient ? es ce qu'ils savaient que tous les jours tu te battais contre ta magie.

- Mais...

- Ne me dis pas que cette guerre entre toi et tes pouvoirs n'était pas présente je ne te croirais pas, elle est bien trop dévastatrice ce soir pour que cela ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Toutes ses années tu t'es détruit en prenant un peu plus de pouvoir pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort, mais tu ne la supporte pas. Tu veut seulement être comme tous le monde, que l'on t'oublie. Tu regrette d'être un sorcier parce que tous se que tu as trouvé dans le monde magique c'est la souffrance. C'est pour ça que ta magie est instable qu'elle crépite autour de toi, et qu'aujourd'hui avec toute la souffrance que tu ressent elle s'échappe, te prenant ta force vital.

Je n'avais pas besoin de réponse, ses grand yeux vert me donnait la réponse. Il tremblait, je savais, enfin je ressentais que la fin était proche, comment pouvais je lui dire se que je ressens face a tous cela. Il me regardait avec une certaine gêne de se que je lui avait dit. Il savait que maintenant je serai le seul a savoir comment il allait mourir. Mais pourrais je vivre avec ça. Je vis ses jambes se dérobé a lui, et je me précipitais pour le soutenir.

- Pourquoi, lui demandai je alors.

- Parce que c'est trop dur d'être seul, je ne veut plus souffrir. Je préfère partir retrouvé ma famille. Tu peux comprendre ça. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, j'en ai besoin.

Je me suis assis l'entraînant avec moi, il était dans mes bras, pour la première et dernière fois. Je voyais ses yeux émeraude s'humidifier.

- j'aimerai que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi.

- Tous ce que tu voudras Harry, tous.

- Dans ma chambre, il y a des carnet, pour toutes ma vie, ainsi que des flacons argenté avec mes souvenirs. J'aimerai que tu les récupèrent et que tu écrives mon histoire, comme personne ne l'a connaît, parce que je veux que les gens sachent que c'est eux qui mon tué. Je veux aussi que tu écrives les pages d'aujourd'hui parce que je ne pourrait pas le faire, mais de ton point de vue.

- Pourquoi moi Harry ?

- Parce que tu es le seul a resté. Tu es la seul personne a connaître le vrai Harry. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes moi. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

- Cela fait longtemps que les choses ont changé et tu le sais autant que moi.

- Dumbledore m'avait dit que l'Amour et la Haine était si proche, qu'on ne voyait pas la limite, il avait raison, comme toujours...

J'avais les yeux embué de larmes, Harry me dit en souriant :

- Qui aurait put croire que le grand Drago Malefoy pleurerai pour moi. Il y a quelque année, cela n'aurai pas été possible. Mais ne pleure pas, la mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus...

- Oui, mais l'aventure ou un nous était possible partira avec toi. Pas d'amitié, juste de la tristesse pour moi qui reste, juste des souvenirs de nos nombreuse disputes, ou je voulait seulement que tu me remarques, que tu me parles. Juste le souvenirs de deux émeraudes emplit de colère ou de larmes. C'est tous ce qu'il me restera...

Je vis dans ses yeux que tous était sur le point de se terminé, il murmura :

- on se retrouvera ne t'inquiète pas.

J'ai alors déposé mes lèvres sur les sienne dans un baiser d'adieu. j'ai sentit tous son corps se figé. Lorsque je me suis redressé, le soleil se levait, Harry Potter était mort dans mes bras, avec quelque larmes sur ses joues. Et moi je pleurais, en serrant son corps dans mes bras, sans pouvoir m'arrêté. Le professeur McGonagall arriva quelque heures plus tard, me trouvant dans cette position. La magie de Harry continuai a tourbillonné dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne m'a pas poser de question, il n'y en avait pas besoin, elle avait compris juste en regardant mes yeux gris, qui on perdu tous éclat ce jours la ...

Trois ans, voici le temps qui a passé depuis cette nuit qui termine la vie de Harry Potter, cette nuit ou mon cœur a cessé de battre. J'ai écrit la vie de Harry comme on panse une blessure, cela fait quelque heures qu'il est sortit et tous le monde se l'arrache. je ne l'ai pas signé de mon nom, peu de gens savent qui est l'auteur. Dans quelque jour ce sera la fin de l'année scolaire, et comme chaque année j'irai passé ma nuit sur la tour d'astronomie, pour ne pas oublier. Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'oublie jamais...


End file.
